Class System
Basic class roles Usually MMORPGs (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games) use three basic class roles - so called The Trinity of Core Roles - the Tank, the Healer and the DPS (the damage dealer). As most games are about combat, these roles are about how damage is handled: Tanks can mitigate incoming damage from enemies, Healers restore damage done from enemies and DPS classes do damage to enemies. When enter the game, players start learning that they generally prefer to play a particular role. Tanks start leading runs, so players that are naturally inclined to leading and serving as a protector start preferring the tank role. Players who enjoy reacting to high-stress situations and saving their teammates from a potential disaster tend to enjoy the healer role. Players who enjoy dealing as much damage as possible and min/maxing their rotations tend to enjoy DPS. To find an alternative to the classical 3 classes roles systems, some games introduced a new class system (each class can heal themselves, heal others, protect others and of course deal damage), while others introduced skill-based systems (its allow more character customization because players can choose what roles they can fill and how strong those roles are by their skill choices). Unfortunately, skill-based systems also have some well-known problems. The first and the most important is that these games can be hard to balance. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that players will take the most powerful set of skills available, leading to a lot of overpowered setups. The most advanced class systems offer: * a diversity of character types, where players have some unique features, avoiding the appearance of a "proper" type of characters * a solid direction for player advancement, starting a new character is not a confusing process for the players, they easily understand the paths available for advancing their characters early in the character's life * an easily identification of other characters, players are be able to easily identify how a character could be used in an encounter, they easily understand how to build a character and how that character will fit in with the other members of a group * an easily balance for developers, without any limitation for the diversity of character types Dragon Oath (TLBB - Tian Long Ba Bu) uses a mixed classes system: * currently there are 10 classes * each class has specific class skills * each class gain different profits from increasing attributes * equipment (especially players made equipment) have a huge importance in game, as well as gems and elements So complicated is this mixed system that only a single class still follows the old class roles line: the Shaolin is the Tank. Lotus Order class - the Healer - is a damage dealer in the same time, while all 10 classes can be damage dealers. And of course the game took all problems from all class roles from above, becoming extremely hard to balance. Classes Overview There are 10 classes in the game: 5 Ranged classes (Voodoo, Lotus Order, Minstrel, Taoist and Royalty) and 5 Melee classes (Assassin, Shaolin, Pyromancer, Beggars Alliance and Sphinx). Ranged classes are spirit attack based (exception: Royalty - ranged physical / spirit attack class) and Melee classes are physical attack based (exception: Sphinx - Melee spirit attack class). Each class has own capacities and skills, unique abilities, strong and weak points, specific class fashions and mounts. Every player must choose a class at level 10 (no way to advance in the game without it) and once chosen, it can't be changed ever. Attributes overview * Str (Strength): it increases Physical Attack value, inflicting physical damage on the target * Int (Intelligence): it increases Spiritual Attack value, inflicting spiritual damage on the target * Sta (Stamina): it increases HP and Physical Defense against Physical Attack * Will (Willpower): it increases MP and Spiritual Defense against Spiritual Attack * Agi (Agility): it increases the attributes such as Reflexes, Hit Rate, Critical Attack and Critical Defense ** Reflexes: the ability to dodge attacks (to make enemy hits to miss) ** Hit: the ability to hit consistently without missing ** Critical Attack: the ability to strike double damage ** Critical Defense: the ability to reduce critical damages received Elements of each class: There are 4 elements in the game: Poison, Ice, Thunder and Fire, depending on the class. Each class uses: a single element or two elements (from which one is the main element), less Royalty class that can use all 4 elements for both Physical and Spirit Attack: * Voodoo: Poison * Lotus Order: Ice (main), Thunder (secondary) - but there's no Thunder based skill * Minstrel: Fire (main), Poison (secondary) - usually Fire for PvP build, Poison for PvE build * Taoist: Thunder (main), Ice (secondary) - but there's no Ice based skill * Royalty: Poison, Ice, Thunder and Fire - but no skills are element based * Assassin: Ice * Shaolin: Thunder * Pyromancer: Fire * Beggars Alliance: Poison (main), Fire (secondary) * Sphinx: Thunder The exactly way how the elements work in the game (and how much elemental damage its inflict on targets) was never revealed by the game's developers. Here are some facts based on the game experience about the usage of elements. Class Selector Character's Skills Each class can learn 8 discipline books with specific and unique skills inside. All 8 books can be leveled (requires ivory / gold and experience) by talking with -- NPC Name -- within each class. By leveling these 8 disciplines, each class gain a specific amount of points at character's attributes. The maximum level is 5 levels above character's level. * Class skills - see the Class Selector above ** Buff and area of effect skills - class skills useful for teams * Common skills ** Primary (novice) skills ** Class based skills ** Class leap skill ** Forced dismount skill ** Pet Enchantment skills * Special skills ** Guild based skills - available from guild city NPCs ** Couple (marriage) skills - available only for couples ** Hidden Weapon's skills ** Soul's skills Attributes Table Each character gain a number of points Best gain per attributes points * Attack: Taoist (Spi), Pyromancer (Phy) * HP: Shaolin * Physical Defense: Shaolin * MP: Lotus Order * Spirit Defense: Voodoo * Hit: Royalty * Reflexes: Beggars Alliance, Sphinx and Minstrel * Critical Attack / Defense: Assassin Worst gain per attributes points * Attack: Royalty (but can use both Phy and Spi) * HP: Taoist * Physical Defense: Voodoo and Taoist * MP: Pyromancer and Beggars Alliance * Spirit Defense: Pyromancer and Assassin * Hit: Voodoo * Reflexes: Shaolin and Lotus Order * Critical Attack / Defense: Royalty Story-based classes Voodoo: Ancient warriors who discovered that they could gain greater power through communion with the spirit world. This allows them to inflict huge damage and cast powerful poisoned curses on their enemies which drain health over time. Blood is required to speak with their Voodoo gods. Lotus Order: To heal, to help, to teach and to guide is the motto of the Lotus Order disciplines. These are martial artists who gained so much compassion for their opponents that they were driven to become healers, and repair the damage they had done over their lifetimes. Minstrel: Entertainers, tricksters, clowns – those are the minstrels, the bards on their jolly reindeer. But one takes them lightly at their own peril. Their tricks can be downright deadly and they will laugh merrily as you stumble into their traps or are confounded by their strange powers. It is traditional to give gifts of gold to a minstrel who has entertained you – whether to reward their performance or to stay on their good side is unclear. Taoist: Wandering across the countryside, the Taoist martial artist is a drifter with no ties to any town. If they see a person in peril, they can shoot down the attackers from a distance with deadly accuracy. Their weapon is their will, honed through meditation and isolation. After saving the day they move on, not even waiting to be thanked. That is the Taoist way. To aid their nomadic lifestyle, they pass down the secrets of taming the giant and solitary Cranes to new members. Royalty: The Royalty were born into their class, their station and their traditional way of life. Good horsemanship is prized, so all children of the Royalty learn to ride at a young age. They practice their own form of martial arts to prove that luxurious living has not made them soft. Indeed, they are some of the toughest combatants in the martial arts world, vying constantly as they are with each other for status within their class. They are able to strike their foes from a distance, so they can deliver a slap to their inferiors without dirtying their noble hands. Assassin: Hidden killers wedded to death and bound to the shadows. Silent, deadly, faceless - they are the last thing many an evildoer sees. They hide their face with a mask, to show that even when you can see them, you cannot know them. Their true nature is unknown, as are any human expressions or emotions that may cross their faces beneath the featureless masks. Shaolin: Damage that would kill a normal person is nothing to the Shaolin. These stoic warriors can shrug off fists, fangs, even blades, and keep fighting unfazed. Given their talents, they are highly sought after as bodyguards. Many do not choose this role, but frightened young heroes will hide behind them nonetheless, as if sheltering behind a wall. The fearlessness of the Shaolin makes them get along well with the giant tigers of their native land, which they tame and eventually learn to ride Pyromancer: The smoldering coal that becomes the uncontrollable rage of a wildfire – that is the temper of a Pyromancer. They are capable of challenging their anger into tangible form, which becomes a magical attack. Their aggression being their greatest weapon, they stoke the coals with resentments and rivalries, tending their anger like a flame. They make excellent brawlers and can put aside their anger as quickly as it came, becoming calm and cheerful with mystifying swiftness. Beggars Alliance: Most people care about wealth and status – not so the Beggar. Priding themselves on knowing what is truly important, they live a simple and austere life, focused on perfecting their combat abilities. While sharing a strong companionship with others of their class, they are self-reliant and do not need others to survive. Sphinx: to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added to be added. __NOWYSIWYG__